Where Were You?
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Some people just can't accept that it's over... Tatsuki x Chizuru; Tatsuki x Orihime


**Summary:** Some people just can't accept that it's over…

**Genre(s): **Drama/Romance

**Character(s): **Tatsuki A., Orihime I., Chizuru H.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Author's Notes 10/5/10: **Fixed this story up so that it's more enjoyable to read! So, enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**Where Were You? **_*****

The full late night moon shone down and washed Karakura town in a silvery bath of light. The door to Tatsuki Arisawa's apartment slowly and quietly swung open. A short red haired girl tip-toed in, quietly sneaking her way through the living room, heading towards the bedroom.

Suddenly the light flicked on and the girl froze in place as Tatsuki leaned against the kitchen doorway in only a nightgown.

"Where were you, Chizuru?" Tatsuki asked slowly and evenly. Chizuru tried to discreetly pull up the neck of her shirt as she turned to face Tatsuki.

"Oh…hey, Tatsuki, I…uh, just went out to pick up some…uh…" Chizuru replied lamely.

"I woke up two hours ago to discover the spot next to me empty, and you say you just went out to 'pick up something'?" Tatsuki said angrily as she advanced on Chizuru and pulled the neck of her shirt down, revealing fresh hickies that ran up and down her neck. Chizuru looked away as a shameful blush spread across her face.

"'Pick up something', huh?" Tatsuki asked quietly and sarcastically as tears filled her eyes. "We're over, get out," she said as hurt filled her voice. Chizuru opened her mouth to say something, but slowly shut it and walked towards the door, her head hung low. As soon as the door clicked shut, Tatsuki let the tears she had been holding back fall.

*** Bleach ***

Two weeks later at Karakura High School.

The end-of-school bell rang, causing the students to pack their things away and file out into the hallway, heading for their lockers or just dashing for the exit. Orihime Inoue happily walked down the hallway towards the school's exit, her smile bright and cheerful; in-fact, she had never looked happier.

However, the looks of the people that she passed by were quite the opposite. Most of them gave her looks filled with disgust or disappointment; though a few gave her suggestive looks.

"Why are they all looking at us like that?" Orihime asked in confusion as she glanced around at the people as they muttered amongst themselves. Tatsuki gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's nothing, Orihime, just ignore them," Tatsuki said as anger tinged her voice.

It had been two weeks since Tatsuki's dramatic break-up with Chizuru. She had tearfully gone to Orihime the next day and told her what had happened. Orihime had taken a chance and confessed her own secret feelings to her. Tatsuki had accepted her feelings and so they became a couple.

The two girls left through the rear school exit and sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Tatsuki, could you come over to my house in a couple hours?" Orihime asked with a wide smile, which was happily returned by Tatsuki.

"Sure thing, Orihime," she replied. Orihime's eyes lit up with elation as she quickly leaned in and gave Tatsuki a kiss on the cheek. As Tatsuki blushed, Orihime jumped up and bounded down the stairs and off down the sidewalk.

"I'll see you tonight!" she yelled back as she disappeared down the sidewalk. Tatsuki touched her cheek, feeling the lingering warmth from Orihime's kiss and smiled.

*** Bleach ***

"Thank you," Orihime said politely as the cashier handed her a bag of groceries. She exited the store and began walking down the sidewalk, heading home.

'_I can't wait for tonight,' _Orihime thought excitedly. _'It's been two weeks since we got together, I hope this gift isn't too sudden…'_ She reached into her skirt pocket and felt the small ornate box inside.

'_And I know she'll love this dinner I'm going to prepare for her!' _Orihime's smiled broadly as she began to hum a random cheerful tune all the way home.

Tatsuki scuffed the ground as she leaned back against the wall beside Orihime's door. She had decided to come early so that she could meet up with Orihime before she got home, and so was patiently awaiting her arrival. Unbeknownst to her, however, she had been followed.

"Hello, Tatsuki." A short red haired girl emerged from the shadows and slowly paced up to Tatsuki. Tatsuki visibly froze in place before she relaxed and confronted the girl.

"Hey…Chizuru," Tatsuki replied stiffly.

"I hear you're with Orihime now?" Chizuru asked as she got closer to Tatsuki, causing her to back up against the door.

"Yeah…We're a couple now," she replied. Chizuru came closer and closer until she was right in front of Tatsuki.

"Why did you have to break up with me?" Chizuru asked quietly as she leaned uncomfortably close to Tatsuki. Tatsuki shoved her back angrily.

"Because you cheated on me!" she replied angrily, though a tinge of hurt betrayed her anger. Chizuru's demeanor rapidly changed as she pushed Tatsuki back up against the door and pressed her body up against Tatsuki's.

"What else was I supposed to do? Chizuru cried bitterly. "You never cared about _my _needs…" she continued softly as she leaned her face in closer to Tatsuki's. Tatsuki tried to turn away from Chizuru but it was no use. She could feel Chizuru's hot breathe against her lips as she glowered at the shorter girl.

"But now we're both here, all alone…" Chizuru teased softly as she traced a finger up Tatsuki's stomach and between her breasts, causing her to shiver at the contact. "…I have you all to myself."

Orihime hummed and swayed her head to her own tune as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She had her groceries in one hand and the small gift box in the other; she could not wait to give it to Tatsuki. She reached the top of the stairs, but the scene that met her eyes caused her to stop in her tracks.

Chizuru, Tatsuki's supposed ex, was pressed lewdly up against her, kissing her!

Orihime's eyes filled with tears as she dropped the groceries and gift on the ground, causing the box to fall open. Tatsuki saw Orihime out of the corner of her eye as Chizuru pulled away with a triumphant grin on her face. Tears welled up in Tatsuki's eyes as she looked at Orihime pleadingly. Orihime turned and ran back down the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Orihime! Wait!" Tatsuki called out after her as she shoved past Chizuru and ran after her. She unknowingly stepped on the present Orihime had bought for her: a pair of hairclips, just like the ones Orihime wore.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **My beta reader told me that Orihime confessing her feelings to Tatsuki so soon after her break up was an "asshole" move; well personally I didn't intend it that way. Orihime and Tatsuki were already very close friends, so I don't think it's an "asshole" move on Orihime's part, and after all, she _is_ an airhead. All feedback happily welcomed, no hateful flames for Orihime though please.


End file.
